


Worth the Risk

by catgirlsiyeon



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, But nothing extreme, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgirlsiyeon/pseuds/catgirlsiyeon
Summary: Yoohyeon’s two favorite teachers came back to school after spring break, each with a wedding ring on their hand. The girl decides to find out who they got married to
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 22
Kudos: 286





	Worth the Risk

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first langauge so i'm sorry for any mistakes. enjoy!

“Hey, do you see that?” Yoohyeon whispered and nudged Yubin. 

“See what? I’m busy, Yoohyeon,” said the younger girl, not looking up from her notes. 

“Look at Ms. Lee’s hand.” Yoohyeon sounded excited, Yubin could almost feel her jumping in her seat. 

“Why?” asked Yubin, finally looking at her best friend. 

“Oh my god, just do it.” Yoohyeon eyes were almost shining with excitement. 

Yubin looked at their teacher that was writing something on the white board. She squinted her eyes. 

“I see a ring. And?” Yubin shrugged and looked at her notes again. 

“A wedding ring!” whispered Yoohyeon but it was clear that she wanted to shout it out loud. 

“Wait what?” Yubin quickly looked up, confused. No way... 

“That’s why I told you to look, dumbass...” Yoohyeon slightly hit Yubin in the back of her head. “It wasn’t there before the spring break, right?” 

“Maybe we just didn't notice it.” It was a possibility. 

“Maybe...” said Yoohyeon. “But who do you think it is?” 

“I actually have no idea. I didn’t know Ms. Lee was even dating anyone.” 

“Me too,” said Yoohyeon, this time actually jumping in her seat. “I’m going to ask her; can I ask her right now?” 

Yubin panicked a little. 

“Of course, you can’t, not in the middle of the lesson.” 

Yoohyeon pouted and did her signature puppy eyes. 

“Please?” 

“I’m not Minji, your puppy eyes won’t work on me.” With a corner of her eye Yubin noticed Yoohyeon blushing slightly. 

“Oh, shut up.” 

*** 

“Ms. Lee got married and I’m planning to find out who is the lucky guy,” stated Yoohyeon, joining the rest of her friend at the lunch table. 

Handong looked at her, furrowing her brows. 

“I don’t think you should get involved in her private life, Yooh.” 

“That’s what I told her!!’ said Yubin, rolling her eyes. “But she didn’t listen.” 

“I promise I won’t cross any boundaries. I just want to know the name of her husband; I won’t dig any deeper.” She looked at Minji out of habit. She really looked up to the older girl, if Minji didn’t agree, she wouldn’t try. But since the older didn’t say anything yet, Yoohyeon decided to shoot her shot. She was just curious. 

Minji scratched her head. 

“To be honest I’m a little curious myself.” She smiled and looked away. She was the oldest and should guide her younger friends and there she was, agreeing on spying on their teacher. 

The rest of the girls were a little surprised that the oldest agreed so quickly. 

Yubin put her hands up. “But don’t get me involved, I don’t want any trouble.” 

Handong nod her head, silently agreeing with the younger girl since her mouth was full of rice. 

“Oh my god, I’m exhausted.” 

Four friends looked at the person who just joined them. Gahyeon put her head on the table and groaned. 

“I hate Ms. Kim. I think she is a Satan herself.” 

Yoohyeon pouted, Ms. Kim was her second favorite teacher, right next to Ms. Lee. 

“She’s not that bad, Gahyeon.” 

“She is,” the girl groaned, her head still lying on the table. 

“Freshman year is the worst when it comes to geography, I think. It gets easier over time.” Minji reassured her youngest friend. “At least it should.” Minji furrowed her eyebrows, trying to remember her freshman year. 

“That’s why you should shut up, Yoohyeon, you’re not a freshman anymore. I just had a 2-hour long exam, give me a break, please.” Gahyeon finally looked up. “Someone wants to give me their lunch?” she asked hopefully. 

“Nope, not after you were so mean to me.” Yoohyeon crossed her arms on her chest. 

Gahyeon shrugged and stole a roll of sushi from Handong. The older girl didn’t even look at her, she was used to the youngest stealing her food. 

“Oh, by the way, I got some news.” Gahyeon looked at her friends, checking if they were paying attention to what she was about to say and she moved a little closer to the table, like she was about to reveal the biggest secret on earth. “Ms. Kim got married recently. I noticed a wedding ring on her hand today. It wasn’t there before spring break, I'm 100% sure about it.” She moved back to her previous position with a satisfied smirk. 

Yoohyeon’s mouth was wide open, Minji and Handong looked interested and only Yubin seemed not to care. 

“Now I really need to investigate,” said Yoohyeon, excitedly. “Two of my favorite teachers got married in a similar time? I want to know the names of their husbands right now.” 

“Wait what?” This time Gahyeon was shocked. “Who else got married?” 

“Ms. Lee,” said Minji. “Yoohyeon and Yubin noticed a ring on her finger today as well.” 

Gahyeon’s jaw was on the floor. 

“Did you even know Ms. Kim was dating someone?” asked Yoohyeon and all the girls shook their heads. 

“I sometimes saw her smiling at her phone but that’s it,” admitted Gahyeon. “Yoohyeon, do you want some help with your investigation? Because I’m in.” 

“I was in since the beginning,” said Minji, raising her hand in the air. 

Yoohyeon looked at Handong and the girl smiled. 

“I wasn’t into it but now when we have two investigations, I think you might need some help.” 

Yubin looked up from her book with fear in her eyes. 

“No.” She looked at her best friend and she could see an evil smirk on Yoohyeon’s face. “Don’t even think about it.” 

“You don’t have a choice,” said Yoohyeon. Yubin looked at the rest of her friends and she was faced with an excited Minji, interested Handong and with an evil smirk on Gahyeon’s lips that weirdly resembled Yoohyeon’s (Yubin swore these two were way to excited as for invalidating someone’s privacy). 

“Yeah whatever.” She shrugged. At least she would be able to keep an eye on them so they wouldn’t break the law. 

“Operation ‘Finding out who Ms. Lee Siyeon and Ms. Kim Bora got married to’ start,” said Yoohyeon. 

*** 

Minji was leaning against a brick wall outside Yoohyeon’s house, waiting for the younger girl. They lived close to each other so going to school together was their tradition since they were kids. Minji smiled at the memory. She was really happy when Yoohyeon have chosen the same high school as her, she got used to younger’s presence and monologues during their way to school. 

Minji kicked a small rock. Yoohyeon was late. Not that it was unusual, Minji was used to her best friend’s tardiness but this time she got a little worried because the younger was almost 15 minutes late. 

But just as she was thinking about going to knock on the front door, Yoohyeon ran out of the house. 

“Oh my god, Minji, I’m so sorry I’m late. I overslept a little,” she said when she joined her friend, her breath a little heavy. 

“It’s okay, don’t worry.” Minji smiled. She noticed black circles under Yoohyeon’s eyes, the girl’s hair and uniform also looked like she was in a rush. “Wait a second.” Minji stopped both of them and Yoohyeon looked at her curiously. Minji fixed her friend’s tie and smiled again. “Here you are.” 

Yoohyeon blushed deeply but Minji didn’t notice it as she already walked away. “Come on, we’re gonna be late,” said the older, looking around her shoulder. 

Yoohyeon quickly joined her, trying to steady her breath. 

“You have an exam today?” asked Minji. When she didn’t get an answer, she looked at Yoohyeon. “Hey,” she snapped her fingers in front of the girl’s face. “You’re out of it today, Yooh. Are you sure you’re okay?” 

Yoohyeon looked at her friend and blinked twice. 

“Y-yeah, I’m sure. Can you repeat your question?” 

“I asked if you have an exam today. Were you studying all night? That’s why you overslept?” 

“Nah. But it was something as important.” 

“What was it?” Minji asked curiously, 

“It’s a secret, I can’t tell you yet.” Yoohyeon tried to keep a straight face but Minji noticed a proud smile on younger’s face. 

Minji just shook her head and laughed, she was used to younger’s weird behavior after so many years of friendship. “I just hope you didn’t do anything dumb. Or illegal. Or both.” 

“Have some faith in me, please, I’m not a child anymore, I learn from my mistakes. And do I have to remind you that you were there too?” said Yoohyeon, pouting and crossing her arms on her chest. 

Of course, Minji remembered. She knew Yoohyeon was talking about an incident when they were still in primary school. Yoohyeon accidentally broke someone’s window with a ball and when the owner got mad and Yoohyeon started crying, Minji stood up for her friend and said it was all her fault. So obviously, she was the one who faced the consequences but Yoohyeon’s smile was worth it. 

“Technically you are still a child, Yooh,” she said instead. 

“And so are you, miss ‘I’m 17 so I am an adult’. I’m only a year younger.” Yoohyeon looked away, her pout even bigger. 

“You know I’m messing with you,” she hit Yoohyeon’s arm lightly. 

Yoohyeon debated if she should still act mad but decided otherwise. 

“I know, I know.” They arrived it front of the school building. “See you at lunch?” 

Minji nod her head smiled. “See you at lunch. Don’t sleep during classes!” She said and walked away, joining Handong at the entrance to the school. 

*** 

“So,” said Yoohyeon. “I’ve got a plan.” 

The five friends were sitting outside, the weather was way too nice to eat the lunch inside a crowded cafeteria. 

“So quickly?” asked Handong. “You’re really dedicated.” 

“Of course, I am, it’s my biggest priority now.” 

“Yoohyeon, we have a test next week...” 

“I can’t hear you Yubin, I’m sorry,” said Yoohyeon, ignoring her friend. Yubin just rolled her eyes, giving up. “Back to the plan. I prepared something.” She started to look through her backpack. 

The girls looked at each other. 

“Should I be scared?” asked Minji. 

“Nah, it’s nothing crazy,” said Yoohyeon. She finally found what she was looking for and showed it to the girls. “These are my notes on what we should do to find out who Ms. Lee and Ms. Kim got married to! It’s not a lot but it will do.” 

“Not a lot? It’s like 5 pages...” said Gahyeon, looking through the notes. 

“So that’s why you overslept today? Yoohyeon, I swear to god,” Minji pinched the bridge of her nose and Yoohyeon scratched her neck. “And I thought you were studying.” 

“Nothing crazy she said...” Handong shook her head in disbelief. 

“You don’t know her well enough yet, Handong. Yoohyeon and I are friends since forever and I just learnt not to trust or believe her shady ass,” said Yubin, not looking up from her phone. 

“Oh my god, Yubin, don’t be mad at me. You know I was joking...” Yoohyeon nudged her best friend. “I’m always listening to you.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” said Yubin but she smiled. “I’m not into the plan anyways so don’t worry about me, I’m just here to make sure you won’t kill anyone.” 

Yoohyeon pouted and the rest of the girls laughed. 

“To be honest, I think you’re going a little overboard, Yooh...” said Handong. 

“Yeah, I agree,” said Gahyeon. “Your plan is cool but it’s too much. ‘Put a microphone inside their bags to hear who are they talking to’? Really Yoohyeon? We’re not in a spy movie...” 

“I think we should just go and ask them about it,” said Minji, straightforward as always. 

Yoohyeon looked surprised. 

“Wait that’s not a bad idea...” she said and started thinking. “I never thought about it.” 

“Wait what?” said Handong and Gahyeon hid her face in her hands. 

“I mean, I did but Yubin told me not to...” said Yoohyeon, furrowing her eyebrows. “So, I tried to come up with something else.” 

“Yeah, I told you not to ask during a lesson. I never said you can’t ask her after we get dismissed,” said Yubin. “Oh, and thank you Minji for paying attention, I just stopped listening for a second and she was coming up with a plan that was going to get her arrested.” Yubin shook her head. 

“Okay so my proposition is,” started Gahyeon. “Me, Minji and Handong will go to Ms. Kim and Yoohyeon and Yubin will go to Ms. Lee? Is that okay?” 

They all nodded their heads. “But we will do it today. I’m way too curious,” said Yoohyeon. 

“Yeah, yeah, we know.” Yubin rolled her eyes. 

“Our last class today is with Ms. Lee,” said Yoohyeon towards Yubin and the girl just hummed. 

“But I'm gonna stay outside the classroom. I don’t want any trouble,” she repeated one more time. 

“And my last class is with Ms. Kim,” said Gahyeon and looked at the two oldest girls. “Will you guys join me then?” Minji and Handong nodded their heads. 

The bell rang just as they all finished eating their lunch. They all got up and started to gather their things but suddenly Yoohyeon felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a smiling Minji. But her smile was a little different than usual. 

Minji cleared her throat. 

“Even if they said your plan wasn’t good, and I kind of agree that it was a little dangerous, I just want you to know that you did a good job, Yooh.” There was the smile again. Was Minji... shy? 

“T-thank you,” said Yoohyeon and felt her cheeks getting a little warmer. “It’s okay though. I got too excited and went overboard like Handong said. I didn’t mean anything bad.” 

“I know. You’re a really good person, Yoohyeon,” said Minji and hugged the younger. “And a really good friend,” she added, hiding her head in taller girl’s neck. 

Yoohyeon hugged Minji but her chest ached. 

_Friend._

*** 

Yoohyeon was looking at her watch every two minutes, what started to annoy Yubin. 

“Calm down, the time won’t pass quicker of you look at your watch all the time. Focus on class,” whispered Yubin, waving her hand in front of her friend’s face. 

“I know, I know,” said Yoohyeon and she groaned quietly. She finally opened her notebook and started taking notes but she quickly got bored. She started doodling and playing with her pen. 

“Yoohyeon, I swear to God, you click your pen one more time and I'm gonna rip your head off.” 

“Yeah, okay. I’m sorry.” Yoohyeon put down the pen and started looking around the classroom. Her eyes finally landed on Ms. Lee and then on the woman’s hand. The ring was still there. 

She started wondering about the woman’s husband. Was he handsome? Tall? Was he also a teacher? 

Yoohyeon shook her head to clear her mind. She will only ask about the name. Nothing else. That’s it. Like Yubin said, she’s already invalidating Ms. Lee’s private life so she doesn’t want to cross the line. 

But does Yoohyeon want to get married? 

_Do I want to get married?_

_Yes._

_No._

_Maybe?_

She didn’t really know. Her mind was now full of only _one_ person. 

The bell finally rang, bringing Yoohyeon out of her thoughts, she felt Yubin getting up and starting to pack her things. Yoohyeon also slowly got up and took her books. 

“Are you ready? I want to get over it as quickly as possible,” asked the younger girl and Yoohyeon nodded her head. She suddenly felt extremly anxious and nervous. 

“Do you really want to stand outside?” 

“Yes, Yoohyeon, it was your idea. I will be there though, I will wait for you,” said Yubin reassuringly and smiled to the taller girl. 

Yoohyeon pretended to pack her things into her backpack but in reality, she was just waiting for everyone to leave the classroom. 

Ms. Lee wiped up the whiteboard, gathered her things and was ready to leave the classroom but then she saw Yoohyeon. 

“Yoohyeon? Do you need help?” she asked with a smile. “Was the topic of today's lesson too hard? I can go through it with you again if you want to.” That’s why she was Yoohyeon’s favorite teacher. 

Yoohyeon tried to respond but her throat was dry. She swallowed and took a deep breath. 

“N-no,” she said quietly. “No,” she repeated, a little louder. “It’s not about the lesson. But I do have a question to you, Ms. Lee.” She started to play with her fingers. 

“Sure, what is it?” Ms. Lee asked and sat down on her desk, books in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. 

Yoohyeon looked at women’s ring and then at her face. 

“The ring. You recently got married, Ms. Lee?” It was more of a statement than a question. 

The woman looked at her hand and Yoohyeon noticed a small, soft smile on her lips. 

“Yes, I did. You’re quite an observer. Is that what you wanted to ask me about?” Yoohyeon noticed the woman wasn’t mad about her question and she felt like a big weight was taken off her shoulders. 

“Yes. What is he like?” 

Ms. Lee laughed. 

“I didn’t get married to a man. You should have asked ‘what is _she_ like’.” There was the smile again. 

“S-she?” Yoohyeon stumbled over her words. “B-but- I-…" She took a deep breath. “Then what is _she_ like, Ms. Lee?” 

Siyeon noticed a spark in the young girl’s eyes. 

“She is beautiful. Intelligent. Funny. Talented. Passionate about her work. Sometimes a little stubborn.” 

“Who is she?” 

“She is my soulmate. It feels like she’s the other me,” said Siyeon and Yoohyeon felt her heart ache. She knew the feeling her teacher was describing. “You actually know her, Yoohyeon.” 

“I do?” 

“Yes, think a little. I’m sure you will figure it out.” Siyeon smiled at the young girl and watched her face as she came into realization. 

“Ms. Kim. She also got married recently. Is she...?” 

“Yes, Kim Bora is my wife. We got married this spring break.” Siyeon’s smile was even bigger now, Yoohyeon could see that her teacher was happy. Really, really happy. 

So Yoohyeon was right, the ring wasn’t there before the break. 

“I never knew...” 

“That we were dating? Because you’re my student, Yoohyeon. And we wanted to keep things private.” 

“I’m sorry for asking, Ms. Lee” Yoohyeon apologized, slightly bowing her head. 

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” The woman shrugged it off. “If I didn’t want you to know, I wouldn’t have answered your question.” She looked at her watch. “I have to go, is there anything else you need?” When the student shook her head, Siyeon stood up and took her books, heading to the door. “See you on Monday then?” 

Yoohyeon nodded but didn’t move from her place. She looked down and started to play with her fingers again. 

“I actually have one more question,” she said quietly. Siyeon looked at her curiously and when Yoohyeon looked up she could see that the woman’s soft eyes were encouraging her to speak. “Is it okay?” 

“What is okay?” Ms. Lee was a little confused. 

“Two women. Together.” Siyeon could hear fear in her voice. 

“Yoohyeon,” she said and came a little closer to her student. “It is okay. It is normal.” She put a hand on young girl’s shoulder. “What is bothering you?” 

Yoohyeon put her head down again, avoiding the older woman’s eyes. 

“My friend, Minji...” she stopped. 

“You have feelings for her?” 

Yoohyeon nodded. 

“At least I think so. I’m still confused. I don’t know what do to because I’ve always heard that girls should be with boys.” 

Siyeon sat down on a desk again, put down her books and the cup and ran her hand through her short, blonde hair. Yoohyeon thought she looked exhausted, she looked like the topic was really hard and painful to talk about. She was ready to apologize but then the teacher started talking. 

“You know, it took me a really long time to figure things out. I also thought it’s not okay to be with a girl, it's what everyone said to me when I was growing up. I was expected to have a husband and at least one kid. Two kids would be ideal. But I knew I wouldn’t be happy. Sometimes it’s okay to do something for yourself, you don’t have to always please other people. Sometimes it’s okay to take the risk.” Yoohyeon finally looked up and met her teacher’s eyes. “Do it, Yoohyeon, take the risk. I know what you’re thinking about.” 

_Do it, Yoohyeon._

“Thank you so much, Ms. Lee,” she said and ran out of the classroom. “See you on Monday!” 

“See you on Monday,” answered Siyeon with a small laugh, she knew the girl didn’t hear her. 

She walked out of classroom and met shocked Lee Yubin. 

“Ms. Lee... What just happened? Why did she run out like this?” she asked, confused. 

“You should ask her about it, she will tell you when she’s ready. But please, give her support, she will most definitely need it,” said Siyeon, closing the classroom’s door. “See you on Monday, Yubin.” 

Yubin politely bowed and said her goodbyes as her teacher walked away. 

*** 

Bora entered the teacher’s room and saw that her wife was already there. 

“Do you have much work to do?” she asked. 

“Only two papers to grade, you know I don’t like to bring my work home, give me thirty minutes and I will be finished and we can go home.” 

“Do you want some tea then?” 

“Yes, please.” 

“You know what happened today?” asked Bora as she sat down next to her wife, handing her a cup of tea. 

“Hm?” hummed Siyeon, not looking up from her work. 

“Lee Gahyeon and her two seniors, Han Dong and Kim Minji, came up to me after my classes, like 10 minutes ago and,” Bora started but was interrupted by Siyeon. 

“And asked you who you got married to,” she finished, not even looking up from her papers, acting like it was the most normal thing ever. 

Bora furrowed her eyebrows. 

“How did you know?" 

“Because the same thing happened to me today. Kim Yoohyeon, a junior, asked me the same question.” She looked at her wife and smiled. “We did well with hiding the fact that we were dating but they noticed the rings right away,” she said and took Bora’s hand into hers and kissed it lightly. “I’m not complaining though, you are my pride and I want everyone to know that you’re my wife. And that I’m your wife.” 

Bora blushed a little, even after 7 years of being together, Siyeon’s romantic nature still made her blush. 

“Did Kim Minji ask any other questions?” Siyeon asked, slightly tilting her head. 

“Yeah, something about two girls dating. Why?” 

“Nothing. You will figure it out next week. I was always a little better in reading people, wasn’t I?’ 

“You were, that’s true.” 

Bora took Siyeon’s face into her hands and kissed her lips, after a second or two she felt Siyeon smiling. Bora broke the kiss but didn’t open her eyes. Sometimes the other’s person presence was enough. 

“I love you so much, Lee Siyeon.” 

“I love you too, Kim Bora.” 

*** 

Yoohyeon was standing in front of the school, waiting for Minji to come out of the building. Her breath still heavy after a little run she just had. 

She finally saw her older friend walking out. Her heart was beating extremely fast. 

_Sometimes it’s okay to take the risk. Do it, Yoohyeon, take the risk._

“Hi,” said Minji with a soft smile. 

“H-Hi,” started Yoohyeon and took a deep breath. “I need to talk to you.” 

“About Ms. Lee and Ms. Kim? I already know-” Yoohyeon interrupted her. 

“No. About something more important.” Minji looked at her confused. “M-Minji.” Her throat was dry for the second time that day, this time it was even worse. She started again. 

“Minji. I-I think I like you.” 

“I like you too, Yoohyeon, you’re my friend. I even said it today.” 

_Friend._

“No, Minji, I like you more than a friend.” 

Minji blinked. 

“Oh.” 

“It’s okay if you hate me now. J-just please, don’t leave me. I’d love to still be friends with you.” Yoohyeon’s breath got more irregular. 

Minji was still silent. 

“I know it’s a big thing a-and that’s okay if you need time. I-I'm sorry.” Tears rolled down Yoohyeon’s cheeks but she didn’t even feel them. She looked down, she didn’t want to see disappointment, disgust or even hatred on Minji’s face. It wasn’t there yet but she knew it will appear eventually. She screwed up. _She screwed up._

“Yoohyeon.” Minji took the younger girl’s face in hands and looked into her sad eyes, slowly wiping off tears from Yoohyeon’s cheeks. Yoohyeon looked into Minji’s eyes and her breath was taken away. “Can I kiss you?”

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on my twitter @catgirlsiyeon or @cowboyooh. also all kudos are appreciated!


End file.
